A Puzzling Dilemma
by Pengwe
Summary: Weiss is left alone at the dorm for a while, until Ruby comes back with a puzzle... *One-shot. White Rose fluff.*


Weiss sighed in content as she read over her notes in silence. She was going to enjoy the peace and quiet for as long as it lasted in the dorm room, well until Ruby or Yang comes back. Blake on the other hand had the ability to be quiet.

Hours seem to pass by and boredom was slowly creeping in. None of her teammates came back yet. Weiss frowned as she pulled up her scroll, only to see that there hadn't been any messages. She was starting to miss her crazy teammates. They always found a way to make each day as eventful as possible. Weiss reluctantly went back to her current task; homework. Just as she picked up her pencil, the door was kicked opened.

"Hey Weiss!" Ruby cheerfully said as she kicked the door closed. Weiss rubbed her forehead as she mentally prepared herself for whatever crazy scheme Ruby had planned.

"Ruby, why can't you use the door like a normal person?" Weiss asked as she turned around in her seat so she was facing towards her. Ruby stuck out her tongue at Weiss and sat down on the carpet with a box. A small smile formed on Weiss' face at her childish partner.

"What's in the box?" Weiss asked, slightly afraid to know. Ruby took the lid off and grinned. "A puzzle!" Ruby exclaimed. Ruby poured the pieces out and took out a picture of the completed puzzle from the box. It was a chibi version of a beowolf, pouncing on a red poppy.

"Wanna do it with me?" Ruby asked, her silver eyes glowed with excitement. Weiss briefly glanced at her homework and then back at Ruby, who was practically bouncing around with an unimaginable amount of energy. Weiss had to admit that her partner was just absolutely adorable. "I suppose that my homework could be done another time." Weiss said slowly as she got up. "Great!" Ruby said, yanking Weiss down. "Ah! Ruby!" Weiss cried as she fell onto the carpet, only to realize that she was clutching onto Ruby's thigh for support. Weiss blushed furiously, hoping Ruby wouldn't notice. Luckily, Ruby didn't take notice as she began to start on the puzzle. Weiss smoothed down her school uniform after awkwardly separating from herself from Ruby. _"Oh why does it feel so hot in here all of the sudden?!"_ Weiss thought as she began to help put the puzzle together.

Minutes flew by into hours. Blake and Yang still haven't shown up yet. "Where do you think Blake and Yang are?" Weiss asked. "Hmm. I don't know." Ruby said and the room fell into silence once more. They were halfway done the puzzle and Weiss was surprised at how focus Ruby was. The loud energetic girl was gone, replaced by a focused hardworking girl.

Weiss glanced at Ruby and she found herself staring into those striking silver eyes. Those silver eyes that reflected so many emotions in them, like a dazzling storm cloud, bold yet beautiful. Weiss quickly snapped away from those constant thoughts that tended to cloud her mind every time she was around her partner.

Weiss picked up a piece and set it down, just as Ruby placed down a piece. Their hands brushed as they both tried to fit the pieces together. Weiss felt her heart suddenly race at the brief contact. _"Ugh! What's wrong with me?! Get it together, Schnee!"_ Weiss bit her bottom lip as Ruby suddenly reached over her to get a puzzle piece. Weiss couldn't help but stare at how close Ruby's body was to hers, and how lean the younger girl was. "Gotcha!" Ruby said happily as she settled back in her spot. She placed in the piece and squealed in delight. "We're almost done!" Ruby said. Weiss smiled and nodded in agreement. "Indeed. It seems that this puzzle wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be."

Soon, however, Ruby leaned over once again to get another piece. It was driving Weiss insane at this point. _"Ah, screw it."_ Weiss thought as Ruby was starting to lean back. Without hesitation, Weiss gently took hold of Ruby's shoulder, stopping her. Then she leaned in and kissed her, instantly melting into it. Weiss heard a small _clink_ as the piece Ruby was holding dropped to the floor, suddenly forgotten. They broke apart after another lingering moment; both of them were as red as Ruby's cloak. "I've been waiting for that." Ruby softly said. "Wait, what?" Weiss said, not quite taking in what Ruby just said. But before she could regain her senses, Weiss was pulled into another kiss, this one sweeter than ever.

And then the door opened. Immediately they broke the kiss and sprang apart as if electricity has struck them.

"OH MY GOD! I'M ONLY GONE FOR A COUPLE OF HOURS AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS?!" Yang yelled in surprise. She was carrying loads of shopping bags.

"Welcome back?" Ruby said, sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

"No. Just no. Nope. Nah-da!" Yang said as she immediately backpedaled out into the hall, while slamming the door shut.

Ruby turned back to Weiss who was still blushing like crazy.

"Soooo…"


End file.
